lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 515
Report #515 Skillset: Aquamancy Skill: Sweetfount Org: Aquamancers Status: Completed Dec 2010 Furies' Decision: Dropped to 0p. Problem: Unlike the majority of demesne abilities, sweetfount costs power to put up yet only has limited usage. Whereas other demesne effects always have an effect on an enemy target to hinder or otherwise damage, sweetfount has no usage if there is no affliction to cure at the time the effect fires once every 10 seconds. In addition, unlike westwind there is no beneficial secondary effect that would be helpful to an aquamancer with good curing reflexes (and hence often would not benefit from sweetfount at all). 0 R: 0 Solution #1: When sweetfount fires and does not cure an affliction have it grant a standard shield (ie. from evoke pentagram/invoke circle) instead. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: When sweetfount fires and DOES cure an affliction on the demesne holder, allow a 50% chance for the affliction to be transferred to all personal enemies within the holder's range of effect. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: If sweetfount does not cure an affliction, have it give a temporary defense lasting 30 seconds that blocks the next allheale-cureable affliction. Limit this defense to store up to 3 blocked afflictions, increasing once per sweetfount tick. Player Comments: ---on 12/16 @ 02:41 writes: I'm not too keen on any of these, really. I would suggest just removing the power cost altogether instead (it's already been lowered to 1p). If one of these solutions are implemented though, it's going to need a higher power cost that it has at present. ---on 12/16 @ 03:14 writes: Keep in mind that no other demesne effect costs power except for sweetfount, in addition, an aqua demesne is amongst the weakest in terms of affliction potential, giving only chills through icefloe compared to multiple afflictions that other demesnes may offer. ---on 12/16 @ 19:51 writes: I liked the old suggestion by Geb to combine Sweetfount and Healspring into one ability and strip the power cost altogether. Westwind will still be arguably better. ---on 12/18 @ 23:24 writes: I prefer solutions 1 or 2, personally. I know Aquas need a little bit of love. ---on 12/20 @ 09:49 writes: For solution 2 - would it still retain it's ally-healing abilities? And what happens if the caster is not holding a demesne? ---on 12/20 @ 14:12 writes: Yes, it would retain its ally-healing abilities though the affliction transfer would be based on what sweetfount cured on the demesne owner only. As far as the caster not holding a demesne, it's a valid question. I suppose it can be made to cover that kind of situation by changing the solution to be for the caster of the spell instead of demesne owner. ---on 12/26 @ 15:58 writes: Fine with just removing the power cost. Solutions 1 and 3 are overpowered, and aquas are doing juuuust fine with currents back and summon resist being what it is. ---on 12/30 @ 09:00 writes: Aquamancers are not "just fine" with the current Currents. It is not difficult for an enemy to move one room in the SAME direction unhindered every 10 seconds. Then, there are also Surfboards... ---on 12/31 @ 22:42 writes: If you honestly think currents suck... well I have nothing to say to that. I'll give you your point about surfboards though. But while they are unfair and should have been nerfed, this report does nothing to address the problems they create.